Such a Barbaric Game
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: HarmioneXPadma, HarryXRon, full summary inside


out of sixty

Alright people, I know that I have not been loyal at all with this whole thing. I'm terribly sorry! However, with the whole college-prep thing, raising my niece, new girlfriend and everything. I'm swamped.

But while working on getting a new computer, I'll be working on my old monster machine compliments of my grandmother.

1 Author : 1 Shot : 60 Fanfictions : 60 Couples

Amazing shout-outs to other people who have done this in the past, and encouragement to other authors who want to try something as daring. Everyone loves stretching the imagination and making some fun off-the-wall couples. We shall bring the world unheard of, but very adorable shippings!

Day 4

Couples: Hermione Granger and Padma Patil

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley

_Implied _Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom

Themes: Interruption and oral sex

Rating: M

Summary: After some… shocking discoveries, Hermione starts to wonder what it would be like. Contains yuri (girl on girl, f/f whatever you want to call it) and a bit of yaoi (boy on boy, m/m)

Notes: HBP year, with some writers' freedom on the details

Woot! Second fic with Padma. For some reason I really love working with her. She's not that common in the series, other then as Ron's former date and Parvati's sister. So it's a lot of fun to work with her.

**Such a Barbaric Game**

Hermione took a deep sigh while looking at her friends. Playing that dumb stupid barbaric game. The black bishop just destroyed a white pawn as Ron cheered.

"Aw come on mate, I thought you were going to let me off easy?" Harry asked while brushing his hands across the floor. Ron let out a loud laugh, while shrugging. Hermione looked to the red headed boy. He could both haunt her dreams and infiltrate her every fantasy. The way he smiled, how his eyes would light up when anyone even mentioned the words 'Wizard Chess'. A brilliant mind when he set himself to it. If he ever would set himself to it.

"Sorry Harry, it's not in my nature." The boys smiled at each other, while Harry started to shakily make his next move. Hermione turned the page in her book while seeing a piece of faded parchment tucked neatly inside. The crest of Ravenclaw at the top, neat and small writing in bright blue ink, how could she have not noticed it before?

_I'm putting Rowena to shame here, but I need your help, Hermione. I'm failing History. Yes, it's a terrible thing to admit but I need you to… I need you tutor me. I'll give you anything in exchange for both your silence and your help. If you want to lend a helping hand when needed, meet me in the library after dinner. Back table. _

_Please show up. _

_Padma Patil _

"Oy 'Mione, what cha got there?" Ron asked, motioning towards the note. Hermione looked up quickly, while seeing Ron smile at her. Her heart started to yearn slightly. Why couldn't she ever be more then - be more just the platonic female friend who was more or less the mother hen of the group. Hermione was always the one to make sure they did homework, had clean socks, wrote home and didn't get themselves killed or expelled on a day to day basis. With all of the work that the two boys put her through, she was swamped.

"Nothing. Old note from a few years back." She crumbled the parchment, while seeing the two boys reach for their stomachs at the same time. Why does it always seem like neither of them had a decent meal in their whole lives? Ron's mother was such an excellent cook. But with so many children, who could keep enough for all of them. As for Harry, Hermione knew about her best friend's past. It was a taboo to talk about through. Mainly, this social restriction kept the entire Gryffindor house from 'Avada Kedavra'ing the entire muggle lot.

What a scene that would cause, she mused. If the wizarding world could have found out what the "ignorant muggles" had done to their precious Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter Fanatics would join to Dark Lords side oh too eagerly if they knew. If anyone knew what happened to that dark haired boy, laughing over such a barbaric game.

"'Mione, we're going down to supper. You coming?" Ron asked, he was really the only one who could call her that, he held out a hand to help her escape the suffocation of the red plush couch. Biting her lower lip gently, she stood up (with his help) and followed the two boys.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ron, the Canons have no shot at the cup this year." Ron glared at his best friend, while smacking him upside the head. The rant continued. What was the point of quidditch? Fly around. Catch a ball. Throw a ball. Don't get killed. Wasn't there enough violence in the world. Voldemort rose, and no one believed them. Cedric was a cold corpse in the ground, and Harry was to blame. Sirius was gone, the elusive wizard who escaped from Azkaban, killed by drapery.

"It's that kind of negative attitude that will keep them in last place." Ron started to fold his arms across his chest. While glaring at his friends, why that boy chose the absolute worst team to obsess over will forever be beyond Hermione.

"It's their lack of skill that will keep them in last place." Hermione rolled her eyes, while opening the door of the great hall. as usual, everyone segregated by house. To have a Ravenclaw sit with a Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff start a conversation with a Slytherin. Might as well commit suicide on the spot. A shy little Hufflepuff girl with facial piercings and hair that was currently turning from blue to hot pink was staring at the Slytherin table. Was she going to be daring enough? Why would it be so bad? If you want to be friends with someone, be friends. Hermione took her usual seat, to the right of Harry and to the left of Neville. While looking to the tables again. Slytherins were yelling and shouting. Making cat-calls as Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott left the Great Hall, arm in arm.

Hufflepuffs were talking in excited voice, smiling at each other and grinning. They might be a bit dim, but at least they're loyal to each other. They did seem to bond together when Harry's name came out of the Goblet. She could still find some discarded "Potter Stinks" buttons laying around bathrooms and empty hallways.

Ravenclaws were next, trying to master the skillful art of reading and eating at the same time. Luna was reading her Quibbler as usual. Her wand tucked behind her ear and the magazine turned upside down. With all of the seriousness that this school had, maybe it was a good thing they had Luna. She was such an optimist about the new world order that should come about after the War. There at the end, talking to Cho Chang and Terry Boot was Padma Patil herself. Beautiful girl, long dark hair, wide brown eyes. She must have seen Hermione staring. The Indian girl smiled sheepishly, Hermione nodded as Padma looked instantly relived.

"'Mione, pass the potatoes." Ron waved a hand in front of her face, while trying to break the concentration between the two sixteen year old girls.

"Pass the what?" she asked, looked away from the beaming girl. How was it that Padma and Parvati looked identical. Same family. Same egg. So different. Parvati was currently sitting on Seamus' lap, playing with his sandy blonde hair while his hands went around her waist.

"Po-ta-toes." Ron pointed to the large red bowl, while smiling. She picked up the bowl of food, while passing it to the red head. "Thanks." He started to shovel the food down onto his plate, while hearing those fateful words from Harry.

"Hands down, worst quidditch team has to be the Canons." Ron dropped the bowl of pulverized potatoes, while making a fist with his right hand.

"Take that back Potter." Harry shrugged while standing up, Hermione rolled her eyes while seeing some of the professors and students stop to stare.

"Fine, I'm terribly sorry that you have terrible taste in a team. They'll never win Ron." Hermione put her face in her hands. She was not going to let them start a scene in the Great Hall. Why were they starting a scene anyway? Ron knew that Harry was joking. They were discussing it before they got to the Great Hall.

"That's it, Scar Head." Ron punched Harry in the face, while making contact with Harry's cheek. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. They never fought! Harry and Ron were best friends since they first met.

"Ron!" Hermione stood up while the rest of the room went silent. "Both of you, go upstairs and calm down!" she barked, while pointing her wand at both of them. Harry (with a bruise forming on his cheek) and Ron (looking very guilty) both nodded, while heading to the door.

"What was all that about?" Dean asked, while looking rather amused. Hermione shrugged while glancing at the Ravenclaw table again. Padma was covering her mouth with a hand, while laughing hysterically. Cho elbowed her in the side, while trying to hush the younger girl.

"I don't know. I'm going to go check on them." Hermione wiped at her mouth while trying to catch Padma's attention one more time. Just to let the Ravenclaw know that she was going to be in the library. She was deep in conversation with Terry Boot, the interracial "it" couple of Ravenclaw.

"Good luck, Granger." Dean called while turning his attention to Seamus. Once again, their debate on Football versus Quidditch was causing everyone around them headaches. She smiled at the taller boy, while waving slightly to her friends. Hermione couldn't figure out what was going to do about them. Harry and Ron never fought. They were best friends, and they were like brothers. Hell, if Mrs. Weasley could have a say in it, Harry would have been adopted years ago. They would share the attic bedroom, and be brothers for life. Now what? As Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, she was at the portrait of the Fat Lady in a Pink Dress.

"Password dear?" she smiled as Hermione scanned her memory.

"Troll Snot." Some mature Head Boy in charge. The door swung open as Hermione saw the elaborate room. All gold and scarlet, warm fireplaces, tables and shelves of books. A few bags of discarded butter beer bottles from the last Gryffindor victory party. She took a step into the common room while seeing two pairs of jeans strewn on the floor. Where did they come from? She took a step towards the red couch. The chess board was still set up on the low table, while seeing two bodies on the floor. Tangled together with grunts and moans coming from them. Harry on his hands and knees as Ron rammed into his ass. "Bloody hell." Hermione never swore, the two boys stopped moving, as they just froze. Hermione couldn't move, she had pined for the red-head for years. She told Harry how she felt about the boy. He was supposed to talk to Ron, help her out a bit.

"Shit, 'Mione." Ron moved off from on top of Harry. The green-eyed Seeker stayed where he was. This couldn't be happening.

"How. Long?" she asked, she was okay with two men being in love. Hell, she was starting to wonder what was going on with Cho and Marietta. But when it's two best friends. Someone who went around discussing women with Dean and Seamus more then they would ever talk about classes. Was it all an act? Did they fake it so no one would know? Ron pulled his boxers out from under the couch, while trying not to look up at Hermione.

"Since the World Cup." Ron admitted, Hermione paled. She had told Harry only a few months ago that she liked him. They had a relationship going on for two years.

"Two years… without telling me?" she asked, sitting on the couch while seeing Harry actually move. Ron handed him his boxers. Harry looked up at Hermione, pain sketched across his features. She knew that look, when Sirius died, when Cedric died, when his whole life would go to hell in a handbag.

"We wanted to Hermione. It's just… there was never the right time." Harry broke the eye contact that the two had, while making himself decent. Ron put a hand on the brunette's back while Hermione leaned back slightly. "We thought you would hate us, hate me." Harry added, while wiping at his cheeks. "I'm sorry Hermione." The bushy headed brunette slid off the couch while hugging the Seeker.

"Don't be sorry Harry. I still love you." Ron hugged them both, as the group started to laugh.

"Well, that's one way to tell her love." The red-head pulled away while trying to find his clothes. "Not exactly the way it should have been handled, but the result is just as good." Harry started to laugh, as Hermione ran her fingers gently over the black and blue bruise.

"We wanted to make a scene, that way no one would come back up to the Tower." Harry laughed, as Hermione looked at the older boy.

"What about Cho last year?" Ron turned around, while laughing hysterically. "What?" Hermione looked to Harry as he laughed with his boyfriend,

"We used each other. Cho was still in the closet about her and Padma. She used Cedric, then wanted to have me take her out and prove to everyone she was straight. Ron said he was okay with it, so long as we didn't kiss." Ron went back to Harry while sitting next to him. "We just… please don't say anything to anyone." Hermione smiled while hugging them both. She started to cry a little bit while wiping at her tears.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hermione heard the Fat Lady ask for a password as the two boys scrambled for their clothes. Hermione passed Harry his shirt while seeing Neville and Ginny walking hand in hand into the common room. "Hey guys." Hermione smiled as Neville waved,

"Hey Hermione, Padma was looking for you." Hermione checked outside, while seeing the sun was completely set. Harry and Ron sat on the couch, setting back up their game. Hermione smiled while waving good bye to her friends. She was happy for them. Ron made Harry happy. Harry needed Ron, someone to keep him alive and sane. She ran her fingers over the coarse stone while thinking about them. About how people were sometimes attracted to the same sex, how they could fall in love. If Neville and Ginny hadn't had shown up, she could have asked the two of them about it. Perhaps it was just who ever you want to be with. Who would make her smile and who could take her breath away with a single glance. Well, that was Ron. Too bad he's not exactly batting for her team anymore. The lights in the library were shining brightly, as Hermione could see Padma at the back table. Leaning over a few textbooks while muttering to herself. Her hands running through her black hair.

Hermione walked into the library, while fully intending on making history more fun for the Ravenclaw. She got to the table while smiling at her.

"Hey Padma." The Ravenclaw looked up while showing her the book.

"Help." Hermione smiled while sitting down, "I don't get any of this. I don't understand those bloody witch trials. Why would the witches be so dumb as to do their magic in front of the muggles? Why would they then just keep getting caught? Why the hell did they think that we made pacts with the Devil?" Padma put her head down on the table, while looking like she was sobbing. Hermione let out an amused laugh while making Padma look at her.

"It's okay Padma, I'm here to help." Hermione spread the books out, while trying to figure out how to explain that story without confusing the girl even more. "To answer your questions: The witch trials were before the ministry decided that doing magic in front of muggles was illegal. It's actually why the ministry decided that muggles were too… as they put it… ignorant to handle the fact that some people were gifted with magic. When a witch or wizard was foolish enough to get caught then they were traditionally put to a test that involved a very high cliff and a rock around their ankles." Padma seemed to be interested, mainly by moving her chair closer, "this is when the witch would just eat some gillyweed and get themselves gills to survive the test. What they didn't know is that the people placing the judgment were nothing more then just some witch hunters. The witches were then burned at the stake. Another simple charm on the flames and while the flames tickled they screamed in pain, typically faking it quite nicely." Padma's eyes lit with understanding,

"The blue-bell charm. It would feel good, so that's why they would want to do it again. If the elder person was a witch hunter, and the muggles were Puritans then of course he would play on their fears. Devil bad, witches bad." Hermione smiled while nodding,

"I knew you could get it." The Indian girl leapt out of her chair while wrapping her arms around Hermione. A stream of thanks and praise went to Hermione's ears. "No problem Padma. I'm happy to help." Hermione looked down to the Ravenclaw girl, what had Harry said about her before?

"You're completely amazing, Granger. I owe you my life, anything you want." Hermione looked down to the Indian girl clinging to her. Padma was nestled against her breast, while her hands were around her back.

"Are you a skirt-lifter?" Hermione heard something that sounded suspiciously like her own voice ask. Where did that come from? Why would she want to know what the Ravenclaw was doing with Cho, or whoever she wanted to. Padma stopped nestling, looking up to the brunette Gryffindor. Hermione could hear her gulp, be it out of fear or some other emotion that Hermione couldn't place.

"Are you going to run away in fear if I say yes?" Hermione looked down to the Ravenclaw, she looked scared. Like a puppy who knew she was going to get wacked with a newspaper. Padma started to get up, as Hermione wrapped her own arms around the other girl. Padma stopped struggling, while looking up to the Gryffindor. "Yeah, I've been one since fourth year." Hermione moved her hands to the other girl's ass, while lifting her up gently. Pressing her lips against Padma's. Padma wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, while trying to make it deeper. Hermione had only been kissed by Viktor before. She did loose her virginity to him. Padma was soft, she gently slid her tongue between Hermione's lips, as the Gryffindor felt like she was putty in the Ravenclaw's hands. Hermione kissed the other girl back. Padma tasted… kinda like pumpkin juice and gummi bears. Sweet but Spicy. An odd combination. Mind numbing. Padma pressed her knee in-between Hermione's legs.

"Bloody hell, Padma." Second time to swear tonight. The Ravenclaw started to laugh gently, while making small circles with her knee. Hermione tilted her head back slightly, while feeling Padma's beautiful lips there too. Gently kissing and nibbling on the pale skin she found. How was it possible to feel so much at once? How the hell was it possible for a nerdy little Ravenclaw to do all of this?

"Enjoying yourself Hermione?" she asked, while biting at sucking where her neck and shoulder met. Hermione looked to the Ravenclaw, while seeing that smirk. She knew what she was doing to the Gryffindor. Making a brave noble Gryffindor writhe in pleasure. Hermione lifted her knee. Mirroring Padma's actions, the Ravenclaw started to breath heavier, while pushing onto Hermione more.

"As much as you are." Hermione whispered back, while seeing that the library was completely empty. Padma started to loosen the gold and red tie around Hermione's neck, while tossing it aside. There were too many clothes between the two girls. Hermione unbuttoned the white blouse that covered Padma, the Indian girl laughed slightly, while taking it off the rest of the way. Hermione ran her hands over the white lace bra, while looking back up to Padma. Their lips met again as Padma pulled off Hermione's shirt. Obviously with more experience and skill then Hermione possessed. The white Gryffindor crested blouse fell to the floor. Padma started to kiss Hermione's neck again, running her hands gently over the Gryffindor's humble breasts. Hermione ran her hands over Padma's leg, bringing it closer to her.

"Too many clothes." Hermione gasped out, Padma got off the Gryffindor. Hermione was about to let out a groan of pain and agony, before seeing Padma slowly unzip her skirt. The blue and bronze pleated skirt fell to the ground; as Hermione moved her hands between her own legs. Rubbing at herself between her underwear, this was so… surreal. Was Hermione gay? Or was she just going to spend her time boffing Padma and not worrying about labels or what people thought. Why was she even bothering, right now she had one of the hottest girls in their year (as Dean and Seamus put it) doing a strip tease for her. Padma smiled gently, while hooking her thumbs into her underwear sliding the thin cotton material down her thin body.

"Better?" Padma asked, her underwear fell to the floor. Her white lace bra soon followed. Hermione pressed against herself more, while keeping her eyes fixed on the Ravenclaw. Hermione nodded, while pulling down her own underwear. She had to get some relief. "I do owe you Hermione, for explaining everything." Padma went to the Gryffindor, while kissing her on the lips. "And I always pay people back." She started to kiss down the Gryffindor's body. Bunching up her skirt, while getting on her knees.

"What are you…?" Hermione took in a deep breath while feeling something wonderfully strange happen to her. Padma pulled Hermione closer to herself, while Hermione gasped for air. Padma's skillful tongue circling her clit, while gently licking it, Hermione couldn't believe this. Where do people learn how to do this? Padma slid her tongue deeply into Hermione, while the Gryffindor tried to get closer. She started to buck her hips gently. More contact. Get more of that delicious tongue inside of her. Titled her head back, while running her hands through Padma's soft hair, finally free from that silly plait that she wore it in for years. Hermione felt something building up in her stomach, this felt so much better then when she slept with Viktor. Padma started to suck gently onto her clit as Hermione pushed all thoughts of Viktor Krum out of her head. This is what she needed. This is what she wanted right now. "Bloody hell Padma." Swear number three of the night.

Everything hit her at once. Like an explosion. But a good one. She gasped for air, as Padma's licks slowed down. Both of the girls started to breath deeply. Hermione wasn't sure what to say. What were they? Do they leave the library and become nothing more then just two girls who happen to have a few classes together? Are they dating, friends with benefits. Hermione didn't care what people would say. She just wanted to spend more time with the Ravenclaw. They both seemed to catch their breath, as there was the awkward moment of silence.

"Are we even Hermione?" Padma asked, looking up at her. Hermione kissed the other girl while nodding. Padma kissed her back before asking, "Care to explain the Goblin Riots next?"

Alright. Four out of thirty. This was a wonderful little one shot for my friend Shayne. He's a complete pervert who loves yuri as much as I do. Plus he was bugging me for more fics. By the way, it's your turn to post for AK.

Dedicated to: Kathryn, for putting up with me bouncing back and forth while talking to you and typing. I love you baby, though I doubt you'll ever read this.


End file.
